<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted by CaraSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951189">Twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam'>CaraSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Domestic, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, with Hannibal, felt… It was different than with anyone else he’d been with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to sleep, but. I was listening to my Hannigram playlist and this happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was easy sometimes, to forget who- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannibal was. Who he knew he would continue to be. Hell, in time, who Will may even become. They’d gotten, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they’d gotten almost comfortable, in the little Cuban villa, but there was never a day that he didn’t see that feral glint in the psychiatrist’s eye, a sign that somewhere deep in those hollow eyes, gears were turning, and someone had to die. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but in time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All in time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d say, then wax poetic about ashes to ashes or something equally pretentious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love, with Hannibal, felt… It was different than with anyone else he’d been with. He wasn’t just going through the motions, aiming for some perfect vision of a family, decades out of date. Everything was performative, of course, but it was just a dance between the two of them. In that way, it was new and exhilarating, but that didn’t mean he could forget everything that had been stolen from him to get there either. Hannibal had seen his potential as a killer, something he’d worked hard to suppress, and broke him down to put him together again. He gave Will deniability for his actions, and led him astray. No, in a way, he’d let himself follow. He’d immersed himself in the dark, made his home in it, and Hannibal had just helped him settle in. Either way, he was in no way blameless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past gave him many sleepless nights, night terrors, and flashbacks; an unpleasant reminder of his humanity, but somehow, as if sensing it, it always seemed Hannibal would stir to calm him, urging him back to bed. Sometimes, they’d sit up and talk, Hannibal would make tea and listen, talking him through everything. Sometimes, he’d roll over and call over one of their dogs, finding some comfort in the blind trust and affection the animals could provide. There was an uneasy routine between them, and it struck him every so often how domestic they’d become. They were, as Freddie had put it, murder husbands, on the run and laying low until the heat died down, but there they were. Infamous criminals curled up next to each other, dogs finding ways to tetris themselves onto the foot of their bed, living as any other might. Hell, how many times had he done the same with Molly? He supposed they couldn’t be monsters all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunrise illuminated Hannibal’s hair in golden hues, making him look almost saintly in the otherwise dim room. For all he enjoyed playing, mocking, being god, he never looked the part more than when he slept. His pale lashes were long and beautiful, and the light played over his cheekbones, accentuating the sharp curve of his face. His lips were parted slightly, soft and pink, and it was almost unfair how gorgeous and seemingly unmarred he was, when Will had been riddled with scars and exhaustion shone clearly through all his features. There was a soft curve to his neck, leading down to his surprisingly muscular torso. All the violence he caused, he supposed it shouldn’t surprise him how strong he really was, but it was usually hidden under well tailored suits so nothing could show. Everything about his partner had knocked him off balance. Hell, before him, he’d considered himself straight. Obviously, that was not true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in to kiss him, and was rewarded with a low hum, those strong arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. Hannibal was a light sleeper, that was something he’d realized early into their relationship, but that could sometimes cause trouble, given dogs could be quite noisy when they wanted to. Times like this though, he was sure they could both appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was almost hoarse, thick with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to get up for some coffee. Do you want some?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I would very much appreciate that, if you would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Domesticity didn’t exactly suit them, but still, he couldn’t help but enjoy, admiring his husband’s features in the blooming sun. Later, they may become beasts, tearing and cutting and feeding, but for now, like this, they were just men, and maybe that was just what they needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to work on more drabbles and actually finishing shit, so if you have ideas, let me know. Any comments are much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>